


For You

by Devral



Series: Spideypool BDSM Universe [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, M/M, Sub Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: Spideypool Bingo Prompt: High Heels KinkFluff Bingo Prompt: Baking CookiesWade has a surprise for his dominant when he comes home.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/虫贱BDSM】For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896190) by [AlexT26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26)



> Thanks to VoidBean for beta reading and thanks as always to DramamineOnTopOfMe and TheDevilOnioah for being my chearleaders!

The music echoes through the kitchen and Wade twirls in front of the counter, bobbing his head to the beat. 

**{Already choking on my pride, there’s no use crying about it}**

_ {Yeeess, I love this song!}  _

**_{I’m headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their Queen}_ **

Still swaying on his high heels  _ {Red, with 4 inch spiked heels, yes! We’re so pretty!}  _ Wade starts throwing butter and sugar into his stand mixer and sets it whirling. While he waits for them to beat together, he does another twirl, kicking out a heel and feeling the chains on his collar rub against his clavicle. 

__ **{If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised}**

Reaching over to his phone and turning the music up a little louder, he lets himself zone out to the music and the routine of making cookies. 

He spins around, grin wide on his face as he hears the door open. Peter walks in and throws his keys on the side table, automatically moving to slip his shoes off. 

“Hey, Petey!”

“Hey, Wade. It smells fantastic in here,” Peter answers absently, focused on his after work ritual. He freezes as soon as he glances up. “Oh-”

“You like?” Wade holds the edges of his white apron out as though it’s a skirt, showing off the red polka dots as he totters slightly on his heels, trying to dip into a curtsey.  _ {Ugh, movies make it look so easy, it’s just not fair.}  _ That’s all he’s wearing except for the butt plug he put inside himself earlier in preparation for Peter’s hoped for reaction to the outfit. 

“I absolutely like,” Peter leers, moving towards Wade with his arms out. “You look-”

He shakes his head, at a loss for words but his eyes are shining as he looks up at Wade’s face. Reaching up, he pulls Wade’s face down for a kiss, plundering his mouth instantly. “Mm, you taste good, too. Like cookies.”

Wade’s face lights up at the reminder. “Oh! I made you cookies!”

But Peter's taken a step back and is letting his eyes trail down Wade’s figure, taking the whole ensemble in before focusing in on the heels. “You’re wearing heels?”

Wade bites his lip, swaying impishly as he nods his head, “Mhmm, four inches. I got ‘em just for you.”

“Oh,” Peter breathes out the word softly. His eyes slowly track up Wade’s body again, sticking for a moment on Wade’s growing erection before continuing up. His linger for a little longer on Wade’s collar and he reaches out to run a finger over one of the chains resting on Wade’s collarbone. 

He leans his head close to lay a lingering kiss right above the line of the collar. Despite Wade’s slight height advantage over Peter, he usually has to lean down a little. This time, because of Wade’s four inch heels, he has to stretch up a little to reach. 

Leaning back, Peter’s eyes continue their trek up Wade’s face. Coming back down, his gaze sticks at Wade’s lips. Peter reaches up and wraps his hand around the back of Wade’s head, forcing Wade to crane down so the now much shorter man can kiss him hard. 

Not caring that the angle puts a crick in his neck, Wade leans into it, feeling Peter’s hands wander down his bare back. His hands land on Wade’s ass, gripping and pulling him closer. Wade grinds forward against Peter’s stomach, a rough groan tumbling out of him. 

Peter’s hands shift to his thighs, gripping tight in a familiar command. Wade hops up, letting Peter lift him as he wraps his legs around the other man’s hips. He lets the points of his heels dig into Peter’s thighs, reveling in the gasp it earns him. Wade has always loved how easy it is for Peter to pick him up. He’s much taller and more muscular than the average submissive and he’s never had any other dominant be able to lift him. 

Wade drops his head back as Peter’s mouth trails over his jaw, stopping at his throat to nip and suck. He loves the tingling feeling of little suck marks forming and constantly healing. 

As he continues to suck at Wade’s neck, Peter starts moving them. Wade is perfectly willing to let his dominant have him wherever he wishes but the crinkle of parchment paper beneath him makes him remember. 

Peter’s lips part with a wet noise when Wade suddenly jolts back, straightening and waving a hand, “Wait, wait, wait! I made cookies!” 

“What?” Peter gasps, letting Wade pull away and looking up at his face. 

“I don’t want to sit on them,” Wade offers. 

Peter smirks, pulling them back and glancing at the counter. He moves them over a step before depositing Wade onto the only empty counter left. Wade hisses softly at the shift as the plug presses against the hard surface. 

Peter shifts back a step, trailing his hands down Wade’s legs. He stops right at the top of the heels, lifting one leg up to plant a kiss on the exposed top of Wade’s foot. 

“I love these.” Peter’s eyes look up toward Wade’s face, “You should have told me you liked heels, Wade. I would have had you in them well before now.”

Wade can’t help but wiggle his foot as Peter grips it, biting down where he had just kissed before sucking hard. He pulls away to look at the quickly fading mark before leaning in again. Wade lets a quiet moan escape, a hand instinctively coming up to press against his dick. 

Peter’s hand snaps up, gripping his wrist, “Ah! You know the rules, Wade. What’s the rule about your dick?”

Wade whimpers, eyes dilating as he tries to focus on his stern-faced dominant. “Um, uh- I’m sorry, sir!”

**{Tell him the rule.}**

_ {I know it! It’s no touching without permission! Yes, I’m the best!} _

“Tell me the rule.” Peter’s grip tightens enough that Wade can feel small bruises trying to form. 

“No touching without permission!” The words tumble over themselves on their way out. 

Peter’s face lightens at the words, grip relaxing as he stands to bring Wade’s wrist to his mouth. He kisses where his hand had been, sucking at the pulse point. 

Stepping forward, Peter grips Wade’s face. “You’ll have to wait now, since you didn’t ask first.” He smiles at Wade’s pout, “Don’t worry, I definitely plan to fuck you.”

“You know just how to take care of me,” Wade sighs happily, letting himself be pulled down for another enthusiastic kiss. 

Peter’s hands have started to drift back up Wade’s body when he remembers, jerking back to exclaim at Peter’s startled face, “Wait! I made cookies!”

Peter laughs, “I know. That’s what started this all off, remember? Also, I almost sat you down on them.”

“Yes, but you haven’t tried them!” Wade points out. 

“How about after?” Peter’s hands pointedly wrap around Wade’s ass, squeezing. 

“No, no, no! Please, sir? I made them special for you!” Wade’s eyes widen in his best approximation of puppy eyes. 

Peter sighs in obviously played up reluctance, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. “I guess.”

His finger comes up when Wade cheers, “But only one!”

“Yes, okay!” Wade leans to the side to grab a cookie off the parchment paper. Coming back, he holds it gently against Peter’s mouth. 

Peter’s brow quirks, “You know I can feed myself?”

“Hmm, but I like to feed you, sir,” Wade smirks as he wiggles the cookie at Peter’s mouth. The smirk widens into a grin as Peter accepts the cookie, taking a big bite. 

“Good?” Wade asks.

“Mhm,” Peter answers, reaching out to eat the rest of the cookie. 

Wade wiggles excitedly, reaching over to grab a second cookie, holding it up to Peter’s mouth. 

“No more distractions,” Peter shakes his head, pressing down Wade’s hand. “Follow the rules, Wade. I’m going to take what I want and you’re not going to say anything unless it’s about the sex we’re having, in answer to a direct question, or your safeword.” 

Wade pouts. 

_ {Aawww, but cookie! I wanna see him eat more of our amazing cookies!} _

**{Sex time. We need to be good for our dominant.}**

Wade’s eyes widen at that and he nods, letting the cookie drop down to the counter next to him. 

Peter lifts him up off the counter, turning and kneeling down, laying Wade out on his back. He kneels between his legs, once again letting his eyes drift down Wade’s ensemble. 

Leaning back, he starts with his hands on the heels, slowly dragging his palms up Wade’s legs. The sensation makes Wade shiver. 

Peter flips the apron up over Wade’s waist, lifting both thighs to rest on his own. He reaches down, spreading Wade’s ass. He stops, eyes widening. Looking back up at Wade, he smiles softly. “Well, look at this. I take it you had a plan today? Is this what you wanted?”

Wade gasps as Peter reaches forward, pressing against the handle of the silver colored plug base. “Yes, sir! I always want you. Please!”

Peter half pulls the plug out before pressing it back in hard, once, twice, and on the third time he pulls it all the way out, setting it aside. Without anymore discussion, he leans forward and thrusts in, grinding down hard.

Wade throws his head back with a cry, legs coming up to dig in against the back of Peter’s thighs. He knows the points of the heels have to be digging in painfully, but he can’t help himself. 

Peter’s thrusts start out gentle but that isn’t at all what Wade wants right now. He tries to push down faster, hoping to speed the other man’s motions. When that doesn’t work, he whines, gripping his arms around Peter’s back. The slow drag of his dominant inside him feels like such a tease.

“Ah, fuck! Please, please, please, I need it harder, I wanna be able to feel it later, please!” Wade can’t help himself as he chants. 

Peter shifts and grabs Wade’s arms, bringing them up over his head. Pushing on Wade’s forearms to hold them down, he raises himself up enough to get some leverage, fucking hard enough that Wade feels a small shock of pain with every sharp thrust. 

Wade throws his head back, mouth dropping open. He can’t do anything but whine on every exhale. It’s perfect. 

His neglected erection bounces on his stomach with every shove and he digs his heels in a little harder. He’s so close! But Peter isn’t doing any more than glancing against his prostate occasionally and it isn’t going to be enough. 

Peter’s motions are getting faster and even more forceful, thrusts losing rhythm. “Ah, Wade! Yes, that’s it. Fffuu-” Two more hard thrusts and he freezes. Wade can feel Peter’s muscles trembling and his cock jerking inside him. 

He moans as Peter drops down on top of his still throbbing cock, and he presses up against the other man’s hard stomach. As worked up as he is, that’s enough. Peter grinds down to meet him and he comes, gasping out the other man’s name.

They breathe together, Peter’s head pressed against Wade’s shoulder. After a moment, Peter lifts himself up and flops over.

Wade turns his head, grinning to see Peter splayed out on his back, gasping.

_ {Aww, we tired him out.} _

**{He needs another cookie. That’ll help.}**

The boxes are absolutely right. Wade rolls himself to his feet, grabbing a cookie off the plate sitting on the counter. Turning, he leans down and holds it to Peter’s mouth. “Another cookie? You need some sugar to perk you back up!” 

Peter’s breathing is already starting to settle, but he smiles at Wade anyway. He opens his mouth, accepting the cookie. His hand comes up to grab it as he sits up. 

“Give me just a minute and I’ll help you get cleaned up?” His words are garbled around his cookie mouthful. 

Wade grins at him. “You’re good, Petey! I needed a shower, anyway.”

Making sure his apron is hanging correctly, Wade turns and skips down the hall, heading for that shower. 

**{Definitely take the heels off before you start skipping next time, you’re going to break an ankle!}**


End file.
